Phoenix Wright Ace War
by IAmAWrighter
Summary: Phoenix Wright goes to war with the bad fanfictions (My second fic, hope Im improving)


Phoenix Wright: Ace War, by Wrighter

Phoenix Wright was resting at home

"Hey Maya when's the next murder happening" said Phoenix

"I don't know why are you asking"

"Because we need money"

"Oh right, Ill ask Gumshoe"

Maya picked up the phone

"Hey Gummy whens the next murder happening?"

"Now" said the phone

And then the house blew up! They barely got out alive... They climbed out of the dirty rubble and coughed three times before looking up to the shining sun and saw a shadow over them

"ha ha ha" laughed the dark fat little kid with fat cheeks and fat stomach and fat hands

he is the fat little child that is Barry Lawn

"dis is a warning to the fanfiction world" said Barry "we the troll fic author army are here for the take over" (A/N it hurts writing like this, call a doctor, like that doctor who hates troll fics so much he makes videos out of them to make fun of them)

Barry jumped into the sky and flew away, because troll fic logic

"What why is he declaring war on us" said Maya

"Hes a troll Maya, they are the dirt of the world, so they are doing it for rights, rights they do not deserve" said Phoenix stepping on the dirt so Barry knows his place (it's a metaphor)

===AT THE BARRY LAIR===

(A/N I am SO sorry for that stupid Barrylawn reference)

Barry was sitting on his golden throne with wings drinking wine in the air

"digertz" said Lawn and Dr Digertz came

"What u want pal" said Dr Digertz

"we are going to war, summon... our weapon."

"OK pal" said Dr Digertz

Digertz went to his lab and opened the bed, and inside it was Kek Owens, the demon they will use to destroy Phoenix Wright

Phoenix got back into his blue bed

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened"

He turned around and went to sleep

In his dream, he dreamt about Edgeworth (A/N I am a PhoeniXEdgeworth! XDXDXD) He dreamt about Edgeworth as a knight coming to him, which was when he woke up and saw Edgeworth really was coming to him

"Edgeworth what are you doing in my home" said Phoenix "And why are you wearing armor"

"Because were going to war" said Edgeworth

"Wait _what_ " that fat dirty boy was serious?!

"You are a man Phoenix, you have to go" Edgeworth threw a spear and a shield and a helmet at Phoenix and he put them on

They both went to the battlefield and made their battlecries

"Barry Lawn and other people of the dirty region" shouted Edgeworth "We will not go quietly, where are your men"

"we dont have men pal" said Digertz "but we DO have a WOMAN"

Then Kek Owens appeared in the middle of the field

They all charged, but she blew all their heads off

The only exception was Phoenix, he was hiding behind a rock scared of the witch. But when she turned, he got his chance and hit her in the back with the spear

He charged into the castle and arrested Barry Lawn

"Ha ha, no more writing for you" said Phoenix

He threw him in jail and prepared himself for the trial

Eventually the trial happened

"Court is in session" said Judge

"I am ready" said Prosecutor Phoenix

"Wright what your supposed to be defense"

"No, noone would defend this worthless life" said Phoenix "Barry Lawn, I charge you with being a troll fic author and killing people, do you deny these charges"

"no" said Barry "WAIT I MEAN-"

"So as you can see Your Honor" said Phoenix and he turned a bit before pointing "Barry is the killer"

"NOOO U CANT PROVE I KILLED THE VICTIM IN TURNABOUT ESCAPE"

"But you just said you did" said Phoenix

"NOOOOO" screamed Barry "I- IM JUST STUPID" he was forced to admit

But the court arrested him anyway and he was carried away kicking screaming and crying

"Thank you for saving us from that little scrub Phoenix" said everyone

"Your all welcome" said Phoenix

The end

A/N Oh dear It seems now even a new person on the Court Records sporking theatre thinks Im not only a bad fanfiction writer but a trollfic writer Yes they think I am one with these disgusting fools I would prove my innocence to them but Im not bothered enough to make a Court Records account to do so I am sure this misunderstanding is the only reason my work was even considered being sporked along with trash like Barrylawn and Jakkid and now that this is cleared up Im sure there wont be any more of my work there if it does Well then I suppose it should be renamed to Lets spork some horrible and also IAmAWrighters fanfiction


End file.
